ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Four Weapons Blacksmith
This is about the blacksmith shop itself. For the set, see 2508 Blacksmith Shop. Four Weapons Blacksmith is a family-owned blacksmith shop in the town of Ignacia. It was home to Nya and Kai before Master Wu recruited Kai and invited Nya to live with him and join the Ninja. History Long before Kai and Nya were born, Master Wu, for fear of his own demise, drew a map of where the Four Weapons were and gave it to an honest man, Kai and Nya's father, Ray. When he and his wife mysteriously vanished, his children took over running the shop. Way of the Ninja Kai and Nya were working in Four Weapons on the day Wu returned to the village. Kai had failed to create a sword due to his impatience. Kai became annoyed when Wu started to complain about the lack of tools for a Ninja. When the Skulkin Army attacked the village, Kai and Nya left the shop unguarded while they went to fight the skeletons. This left a way for Nuckal and Kruncha to invade the store in search of the map. Weapons of Destiny Nya returned to the shop while Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane traveled to the Underworld on their dragons to rescue Master Wu, leaving a candle lit. When they returned, she was excited to greet them. Secrets of the Blacksmith It was decided at some point that Nya would move in with the Ninja at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, so Jay took her back to Four Weapons on Wisp to pick up a few of her things which turned out to be weapons. She told Jay to wait outside while she did so, only to be cornered by Wyplash, Krazi, Chopov, and Bonezai. She promptly took care of them and left with Jay. Wrong Place, Wrong Time In the past, the Ninja would land in front of the blacksmith shop to stop Garmadon from changing the past. The shop will eventually be ambushed by Skulkin, but after they retreat, Past Kai wanted to fix the business. Day of the Departed Kai and Nya returned to Four Weapons for the Day of the Departed, lighting a lantern in honor of their parents. While there, the two were ambushed by Master Chen who launched a missile into the shop, setting it ablaze. However, after a brief skirmish, they managed to defeat him. The Attack When Kai recognizes the symbol on the Vermillion Warrior helmet, he remembers the gong in the blacksmith shop had the same symbol. Secrets Discovered Kai went to visit the Blacksmith shop to look for clues about his parents' disappearance. Angered that they might be traitors, he hit a gong, activating a hidden trapdoor to a room filled with weapons that his father had made, including the Dragon Blade. Pause and Effect (Flashback) In the blacksmith shop, Maya and Ray forged four Time Blades to help defeat the Time Twins. Later, Krux would disguise himself and befriend Maya and Ray at the blacksmith. When he revealed himself, he kidnapped them and forced them to create armor and weapons. Description The shop is a small two story building with elegant sloped roofs and a sign out front. The first floor contains the actual forge, racks of samurai helmets and swords, as well as a small phone hanging on the wall. A bed is nestled in the other corner near a large window, and there is a set of stairs that leads to the second floor. The Shop's Wares Some of the items sold at Four Weapons Blacksmith: *Katanas *Daggers *Knives *Hammers *Shurikens *Maces *Axes *Spears *Scythes *Double-scythes *Armor *Helmets *Gloves *Samurai Armor Appearances Notes *The name of the blacksmith shop indicates that it may have been named after Master Wu gave the map to Ray, as it may be named after the four Golden Weapons. *The Chinese symbols (忍者) on the sign translates to "ninja." *The Time Blades were forged out of Chronosteel here, so Wu and Garmadon could defeat Krux and Acronix. Gallery MoS01FourSign.png|The sign. MoS01InsideWeapons.png|Interior of the shop. MoS02FourWeapons.png|Entrance of four weapons MoS19Four1.png|Path of The Shop MoS19Four2.png MoS19Four3.png|The shop when the Skullkin invade MoS71BlacksmithShop.png|Four Weapons in Season 7 MoS71DragonBlade.png|Ray and Maya’s secret basement FourWeaponsSSH.png|In ''Spinjitzu Scavenger Hunt Pl:4 Bronie Category:Locations Category:2011 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Buildings Category:Ninja's Homes Category:2016 Category:Day of the Departed Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time